


Illegal Kittens and Angry Neighbors

by Rachello344



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: J.J. and Yuri have been neighbors for over a year, but have never spoken.  J.J. is sure that Yuri hates him, although why, he has no idea.  And then he picks up three stray kittens, changing everything.





	Illegal Kittens and Angry Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



 

J.J. froze outside his door, back pressing against the wood.  His angry neighbor was glaring up at him, hands on his hips.  J.J. still didn’t know why the guy hated him so much.  It was the worst, primarily because the guy was ridiculously cute, even when he was angry (which was often), and J.J. still wanted to ask him out.

“Uh, hi, Yuri.”  J.J. smiled, sheepish.  “Can I help you with something on this fine evening?”  There was a plaintive meow from behind him and the sound of little claws on the wood near the ground.  J.J. winced.

“You have cats in your apartment,” Yuri accused, eyes dropping to the bottom of the door before resuming his glaring.  “There aren’t supposed to be pets in this apartment.”

“I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about,” J.J. tried.  “I don’t have any cats.”

Another tiny meow, edging into a wail.  J.J. closed his eyes, defeated.

“Okay, I may have taken in a couple of kittens—but it’s only until I find a no kill shelter to drop them off at!”  J.J. risked opening his eyes, waiting for Yuri to triumphantly declare he was going to report J.J. to the building super.

Yuri crossed his arms, eyes assessing.  “How many?”

“Uh, three.  They were left on campus in this cardboard box, and they were so small, and it was so cold—”

“I want to see them,” Yuri interrupted.  “If you let me play with them, I won’t report you.”

J.J. blinked.  “What?”

Yuri pursed his lips, eyes darting away, the tops of his cheeks gained a bit of color.  “I love cats.  I want to play with them.  Can I?”

J.J. closed his mouth.  God, but he was just too cute.  “Yeah, uh, I’m going grocery shopping, but I’ll be back in about an hour?”  J.J. rubbed the back of his neck.  “You can come over when I get back?”

“Promise?” Yuri asked, his eyes sharp.

“Yeah, Yuri, I promise.”  J.J. took a slow step away from his door.  “So, a cat person, huh?”

Yuri blushed, turning his face abruptly away.  “None of your fucking business,” he muttered, stalking over to his door.  “Don’t forget; as soon as you get back, I’m coming over.”

“I’ll remember.”  J.J. chuckled under his breath, locking his door.  Yuri’s door shut loudly.  He’d have to pick some stuff up for dinner.  He was hardly about to let such a golden opportunity pass him by.  His mysteriously angry neighbor got more and more interesting all the time.

 

* * *

 

J.J. had just finished putting his groceries away and got started with dinner when there was a sharp knock on the door.  He smiled.  “Door’s open,” he called.  “Watch your step.”

As soon as Yuri closed the door behind him, the three kittens tore around the kitchen counter, completely distracted from their food bowls.  Yuri made a noise like he’d been wounded, a hand flying to his sternum.

He dropped to his knees, cooing over them without any hesitation.

“Oh, look how _ferocious_ you all are!”  Yuri wiggled his fingers and laughed when the grey tabby (Alto) and the fluffy white one (Treble) pounced gracelessly, missing his fingers and knocking into each other.  The smallest kitten (Bass), all black, started kneading Yuri’s leg, already purring.  “Tiny hunters, and so strong!”

J.J. smiled, his heart aching in his chest.  God, but he was already starting to like him.  This was probably very bad.  Maybe he should just give Yuri the kittens so he never had to see him again.  He didn’t know if he could stand the disappointment.

“I’m going to call you Ice Tiger,” Yuri said, stroking a finger along Treble’s forehead.  “You can be Razortooth the Destroyer,” he said, tickling Alto’s side.  “And you,” Yuri stroked along Bass’s back, “can be Darth Maul.”

J.J. choked on a laugh.  Yuri’s head shot up, but it was too late; J.J. could hardly breathe for laughing.  “You—Those are the most ridiculous—” J.J. gasped, tears pricking at his eyes.  “I-I can’t—”  He doubled over, gripping the counter for support.

“What’s _wrong_ with my names,” Yuri demanded, probably scowling.

Still giggling, J.J. said, “Well, they’re just such big names for such small kittens.”  He wiped at his eyes, his stomach aching.  “I’ve been calling them Treble, Alto, and Bass.”

Yuri scoffed.  “They are much too ferocious for such boring names.”  Yuri turned his nose up.

“I guess you can call them what you want,” J.J. said, trying to catch his breath.  “It’s not like either of us can keep them anyway.”

Yuri frowned, looking back down at the little kittens.  Treble was nibbling on his finger; Alto was chasing his own tail; little Bass was asleep on Yuri’s leg.  J.J. knew exactly how he felt.  Naming them had been a mistake.  He wanted nothing more than to keep them.

Sighing, he turned back to the stove.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a downer.  I don’t really want to give them up either, but there’s nothing I can really do.  I mean, I’m not supposed to have them in the first place.”

Yuri returned the sigh.  “Yeah, I know.  It sucks, though.”  Yuri rubbed his hands over their fur, stroking them each in turn. “Listen, I really don’t like you, but I love these kittens, so I’m going to be over here _a lot_.  Especially since my time with them is limited.”

“You must love cats a lot, if you’re willing to put up with someone you obviously hate,” J.J. muttered wryly.  “You don’t need to beat around the bush about it, eh?  I don’t know what I did to make you hate me, but I’m not blind.”

Yuri was looking at him when J.J. glanced back over his shoulder.  “What?”

“You glare at me whenever you see me, and you never so much as nod at me when we pass each other.”  J.J. sighed.  “We’ve been next door neighbors for over a year.  I can read between the lines.”

“You—I don’t hate you,” Yuri said, looking dumbfounded.

J.J. laughed without humor.  “Right.  Like I could believe that.”

“No, I mean it,” Yuri insisted.  “You’re kind of annoying, but I barely know you.  How could I hate you?”

J.J. waved a hand vaguely.  “Beats me, but you’ve clearly managed it.”

Yuri huffed.  “You fucking— _fine_ , all right?  I think you’re hot, and it pisses me off.  I saw your cookie cutter family, your precious girlfriend—”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Pay attention, you piece of shit,” Yuri snapped.

J.J. frowned.  “What does my family have to do with it?  And Izzy and I broke up, like, six months ago.  I don’t think I understand.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”  Yuri turned his gaze back down to the kittens.  “I’m gay.”

“I’m bi,” J.J. replied easily.  “I still don’t see what my family has to do with anything.”

Yuri’s head snapped up.  “You’re—no, that can’t be right.  You’re straight.”

“Look, I don’t really want to get into it, but just because I had a girlfriend does not make me straight.”  J.J. crossed his arms.  “And it’s rather rude of you to say so.”

“No—sorry, I didn’t mean—I only meant I thought you were straight, since you have— _had_ a girlfriend.”  Yuri grimaced.  “That was what pissed me off.  That a guy as hot as you was straight.”

“You were mad that I…”  J.J. leaned on his counter, curious.  “You mean to tell me, you’ve been glaring at me all this time because you were attracted to me, but convinced that you could never have a chance with me?”

Yuri’s blush spoke volumes.

J.J. laughed.  “Great, then you can stay for dinner.”  He winked.  “We can make it a date.”

“Wh—Just like that?”

“Just like that.  You’ll find I’m very forgiving and magnanimous.”  J.J. turned back to the food, stirring absently.

“And humble, too,” Yuri muttered sarcastically.

“Now, you’re getting it.”  J.J. shot him another wide smile.  “If you want to see the kittens, I’m afraid you’ll just have to put up with me.”

“Twist my arm.”  Yuri rose to his feet, peeking around him.  “I can bring food tomorrow,” he offered.  “And maybe a movie?”

“It’s a date.”  The kittens mewed around their feet.  J.J. took it as agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. They fall in love, and move in to a new place together--one that allows pets. Treble, Alto, and Darth Maul are all very happy there. J.J. and Yuri are, too.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Mira!! I hope you like it!! <3


End file.
